A t il pu aimer?
by chunty
Summary: La vie de Tom Jedusor, a-t-il connu l’amour au moins une fois dans sa vie ? c'est ma première fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnage appartiennent a J.K Rowling sauf Angela et quelques autres

_**Résumé**_: La vie de Tom Jedusor, a-t-il connu l'amour au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

**Chapitre 1**

Albus Dumbledore avança vers un orphelinat moldu, il tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Il arriva dans la cour nue d'un bâtiment carré qui était entouré de hautes grilles. Aucun enfant ne jouait dehors, normale il faisait nuit noire et ils étaient couchés depuis longtemps.

Avant de frapper à la grande porte du bâtiment, Dumbledore regarda l'enfant, enveloppé dans une épaisse couverture rose pâle, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux, ses yeux était d'un gris métallisé, cela faisait déjà quelque jour qu'il avait trouvé l'enfant, bizarrement pour un début de janvier, il y avait une tempête de neige et en recherchant des plantes pour une potion il avait découvert près d'une rivière une jeune femme en boule assise contre un arbre, elle était morte depuis quelque heure déjà, cependant il avait trouvé dans ses bras un bébé, un bébé qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une semaine d'après ce que lui avait dit la médicomage qui l'avais ausculté a St Mangouste. Finalement il se décida a frapper a la porte et ce fut une femme nommée Melle Cole qui lui ouvrit.

-Bonsoir Mr, l'orphelinat est fermé à cette heure ci.

-Je viens vous confiez cette enfant, elle vient de perdre sa mère.

-Pauvre enfant, bien sur nous l'accueillons, nous avons justement un autre bébé qui est né le mois dernier, quel est le nom de cet enfant. ?

-Nous l'ignorons, prenez soin d'elle.

Il partit sans dire un mot de plus, laissant la petite fille dans les bras de Melle Cole, elle l'emmena dans la nurserie ou elle la changea, elle remarqua que le bébé portait un pendentif, il s'agissait d'un cœur ou il y avait écrit dessus « AT », elle pensa que c'était sûrement ses initiale, et la nomma Angela.

Une fois la fillette changée, elle la déposa dans un grand berceau ou dormais un autre bébé et lui enleva le pendentif. Une fois qu'elle eu quitter la chambre Angela se mit a pleurer et réveilla le second bébé, soudain le pendentif réapparut au cou de la fillette qui se serra contre le bébé pour s'endormir.

8 ans ont passés depuis cette nuit, Angela avait pour seul et unique ami Tom Elvis Jedusor qui fêtait ses 8 ans, il n'y avait personne a leurs cotés, les autres enfants ne voulaient pas les approcher, car ils avaient trop peur. Depuis toujours ils ne se sont jamais séparés, ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre, ou plutôt Tom protégeait Angela, il ne laissait aucun autre enfant s'en approcher, elle était la personne a qui elle tenait le plus. Il se passait des choses étranges autour d'eux, lui arrivait a parler aux serpents et faire divers tours, Angela n'avait jamais comprit comment il arrivait a faire cela, et malgré qu'il ai essayé de lui apprendre, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Alors qu'il soufflait ses bougies, un couple entra avec Melle Cole, ils étaient plutôt jeune, ils avaient un teint pâle, et semblaient très froids de nature, d'instinct Tom attrapa Angela par la taille et la rapprochât de lui en lançant un regard noir au couple.

-Angela, ces jeunes gens veulent te parler.

Elle s'avança, avec Tom toujours accroché à elle.

-Sans Tom, ajouta Melle Cole

Ils s'arrêtèrent et lancèrent un regard noir à Melle Cole, Angela ne l'impressionnait nullement mais le regard de Tom la fit frissonner.

-Elle n'ira nulle part sans moi.

Elle se tourna vers le couple.

-Comme je vous le disais, il est difficile de les séparer.

L'homme s'approchât et prit le bras de la fillette et la sépara de Tom qui ne pu rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Angela se mit a pleurer en appelant Tom, il voulait la rejoindre mais un des surveillant le retenait. Il fut enfermé une heure dans la pièce d'isolement ou d'ordinaire il était enfermé avec Angela quand il faisait quelque chose de bizarre, pour la première fois de sa vie, il y était seul. Il ne savait comment cela se faisait, mais il ressentait la tristesse et la fureur de son Angela, son Ange. Quand Melle Cole lui ouvrit la porte, il s'approchât et lui dit avec colère :

-Où est-elle ?

-Qui sa elle ?

-Angela.

-Elle a été adoptée.

-Vous mentez. Dites la vérité.

-Je viens de vous le dire, le couple l'a adopté.

Au moment ou elle dit cela les vitres de la salle d'isolement se brisèrent et Tom se précipita dans la chambre, qu'il partageai seul avec Angela, ils avaient été isoler des autres pour éviter les problèmes. Il ouvrit les portes de tous les placard présent dans la pièce et l'habituel bordel d'Angela avait disparut, elle était donc vraiment partit, il s'allongea sur le lit de son amie et se mit a pleurer, aussi loin qu'il se souvenait il avait jamais pleurer et il détestait cela, soudain il trouva sur la commode a coter du lit la moitié du pendentif que la fillette affectionnait tant, sur sa moitié était inscrit un « A », comme Angela.

Il le mit autour de son cou et allait sortir de la chambre quand un garçon nommé Billy Stubbs l'accostât.

-Sa y est elle t'a abandonné elle aussi ? Elle a enfin eu marre de toi.

Tom ne répondit pas mais jeta un regard sur le lapin que Billy tenait dans ses bras avant de sourire bizarrement, sournoisement…

* * *

Voila la fin de mon premier chapitre qui je le sais est assez court

Sa vous as plus ? Vous en voulez encore ? Alors laisser moi une review avec vos commentaires.

Merci et bonne journée

Chunty9


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le 1er Septembre, je me trouvait à la gare de King Cross, il s'était débrouillé seul pour y arriver, n'ayant jamais voulut qu'on l'aide. Quand il regarda son billet de train, il vit écrit la voie 9 ¾, il regarda les voies autour de lui, il y avait bien la 9 et la 10 mais pas de voie 9 ¾.

Il regarda sa montre, il lui restait 30 minutes avant que le train démarre, soudain il vit un groupe de personne qui lui semblait bizarre se balader avec une valise semblable a la sienne et ils avaient des hiboux. Il les suivit, ils parlaient de quidditch et d'autres choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, ils passèrent chacun leur tour entre les voies 9 et 10 sans jamais heurter le mur, quand il n'y eu plus personne il entendit une voix derrière lui :

-T'y va ou pas ?

La personne qui lui avait parlé était un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux d'un noir étincelant et des yeux d'un bleu profond, il devait avoir environ 13 ans et le regardait de haut comme s'il n'était qu'une tâche sur sa chaussure, finalement le jeune homme passa devant Tom et passa a travers le mur.

-Tu ne sais pas comment y aller ?

A ces cotés, ce trouvait une fillette, avec de longues boucles blondes et de grands yeux bleus, elle avait un visage angélique et le dévisageais. Sur ce moment, son visage glacial s'attendrit, mais il reprit vite un masque froid, que croyait-elle ? Il était bien capable se de débrouiller seul, il l'ignora et s'avança contre le mur et atterrit sur un quai le gare, il avait enfin trouvé la voie 9 ¾. La jeune fille apparut derrière lui et trouva quelqu'un de plus âgé qu'elle pour porter sa valise, Tom lui porta lui-même non sans mal sa propre valise, tous les compartiment étaient bondé de monde, il alla plus vers le fond du train et entra finalement dans un compartiment ou il y avait seulement deux personnes, le garçon et la fillette.

-Je peux m'installer ?

-Vas-y, déclara le garçon.

Tom souleva difficilement, compte tenu de sa petite taille, sa valise pour la mettre dans les filets au dessus de la banquette en face des deux jeunes. Il s'asseya et les observa, apparemment ils étaient ensemble car le garçon embrassa la fillette jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment ne s'ouvre sur un autre garçon avec une fille qui devait avoir l'age du jeune homme.

-T'es la Jérémy on te cherchais partout.

Le dénommé Jérémy se sépara de sa petite amie pour aller serrer la main de son ami alors que la jeune fille s'approchait de celle-ci pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Alors c'est elle ta promise ?

-Elle est belle hein Kylian? Elle s'appelle Angelina, de la famille des Tyler.

-Hé bien tu t'offre des merveilles.

-Crystal n'est pas si mal non plus. Elle est de bonne famille.

Ils continuaient de blablater sur leurs fiancées qui n'osaient pas parler. Soudain je m'adressa a elles, non pas que j'en avais envie mais je voulais savoir comment ce faisait-il qu'elles étaient fiancée a leur age.

-C'est quoi vos noms ?

Soudain, il y eu un silence dans le compartiment et deux baguettes se trouvèrent sous ma gorge, Jérémy et son ami, commençaient à ouvrir leur bouche pour prononcés un sort, mais Angelina se mit devant moi.

-Non Jérémy.

Crystal qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place retint son souffle et posa sa main devant sa bouche, Jérémy lui rangea sa baguette et gifla violemment sa fiancée que Crystal attrapa pour la serrer contre elle.

-Ange, je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais t'interposer, j'espère que cette fois tu as compris. Et ne pleure pas, les personnes de notre rang ne pleurent jamais.

Elle releva la tête et mit un masque froid sur son visage, Jérémy sourit, prit son menton entre ses deux doigts avant de l'embrasser.

-Bon je doit aller à l'avant voir les jumeaux Malefoy. Reste ici.

Il déposa de quoi acheter a manger dans la main d'Angelina et partit en compagnie de Kylian et Crystal en les laissant seuls. Il la regarda et vit une marque bleutée sur sa joue, il ne ressentait pas de pitié ni même de compassion pour cette fille, elle n'avait pas à s'interposer, il était tout a fait capable de se débrouiller seul, lui aussi état sorcier après tout, néanmoins, il devait faire en sorte d'être respecté par tous le monde, surtout par ce Jérémy. Sentant son regard sur lui, Tom prit un bouquin sur la métamorphose qu'il avait acheté avec la bourse de l'école, l'ayant déjà lu et essayer quelques sorts qu'il maîtrisait sans trop de difficultés cela ne l'intéressait plus tellement. Il observait discrètement Angelina qui venait de sortir sa baguette de sa poche et avait fait apparaître un miroir pour observé sa joue puis fit disparaître son bleu.

-Comment t'as fait sa?

Il avait demander cela d'un ton brusque, il voulait apprendre tout et le plus vite possible.

-Fait quoi?

-Comment tu as guéri ton bleu.

-Je n'ai mit qu'un sort d'illusion pour le cacher.

-Apprend moi.

-Non débrouille toi seul.

Il soupira d'agacement, cette fille l'énervait déjà alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas encore. Soudain, Crystal entra dans le compartiment, attrapa Angelina et sortit avec elle, sûrement pour rejoindre leurs fiancés. Bientôt d'autres personnes entrèrent dans le compartiment pour ne plus en sortir, c'était des filles.

-Regardez-moi ce première année, dit l'un d'entre elle, il est mignon comme tout.

Il dut supporter durant tout le trajet les jacassements de ses filles, jusqu'à ce qu'il use de son charme d'enfant pour qu'elles lui apprennent toute sorte de sort qu'il pouvait apprendre facilement. Quand le train s'arrêta il mit rapidement son uniforme et traîna sa valise.

Les barque était bondé, a vu d'oeil ils n'étaient qu'une quarantaine de nouveaux élèves, Tom était dans une barque ou ils étaient 3, il y avait un des garçons qui était tellement gros qu'il prenait toute la place, donc discrètement Tom le poussa dans le lac et en profita pour m'installer confortablement pendant que le professeur qui nous accompagnait le récupérait pour le mettre dans sa propre barque.

Soudain il retint mon souffle, devant moi se trouvais Poudlard, un énorme château avec de grandes tours, il avait hâte d'y étudier pour devenir le plus puissant sorcier du monde.

Tom descendis de la barque non sans un sourire narquois quand il vit le balourd trempé qui pleurait malgré que le professeur l'ai sécher grâce a un sort que il avait retenu et qu'il voulais absolument essayé. Ils entrèrent dans ce qu'ils appelaient la Grande Salle, son regard se dirigea directement sur le plafond, c'est quoi ce plafond? On aurait dit qu'il avait oublie de faire la toiture et qu'on voyait distinctement le ciel, mais quelqu'un murmura que c'était un sortilège donc il tourna mon regard vers un vieux chapeau qui trônait sur un tabouret, comment pouvait-on laisser un chapeau en si mauvais état au milieu d'une salle ou tout le monde allait manger?

Soudain le chapeau se déchira laissant apparaître comme une bouche et se mit a chanter, puis le professeur qui se trouvait près de lui commença a appeler des élèves, Tom regardait les blasons des maisons, il fut intrigué par un blason vert et argent avec un serpent, il avait su parler aux serpents avant de parler aux humains.

-Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Il s'avança et lança un regard perçant au Professeur Dumbledore, c'était lui qui était venu le chercher a l'orphelinat.

Alors qu'on me posait le Choixpeau sur la tête, Tom l'entendit parler de l'héritier de Serpentard, mais ne l'écoutat pas, trop occuper a regarder ses grand yeux vert qui l'observait, soudain il eu un flash, il cru revoir Angela, son Angela...

**Flash-back**

-Tom, je doit te parler.

C'était quelques jours après le départ d'Angela, le lapin de Jimmy avait été retrouvé mort, et Tom n'avait plus dit un mot depuis son départ, et depuis utilisait le don que j'avais pour se venger des autres enfants de l'institut.

Il entra dans le bureau de Mrs Cole et s'installa sur u siège, il s'attendait a être enfermé dans la salle d'isolement car il avait blessé une fille de 10 ans, mais ce n'était pas un regard de colère qu'elle lui lança...

-Tom, Angela n'est plus.

Sur le coup il n'avait pas comprit, il n'avait que 8 ans et ne savait pas encore ce qu'était vraiment la mort, il savait que ma mère était morte mais pour lui sa phrase ne voulait rien dire.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Angela a eu un accident de voiture avec ses parents, elle est morte Tom.

Tom comprit et tombât de son siège, non ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être morte

-Vous mentez, dites la vérité.

Mrs Cole ne lui répondit pas et lui tendit une feuille ou il y avait écrit que son Angela était morte et que son enterrement devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Il déchira la feuille et décréta au grand étonnement de Mrs Cole qu'il n'irait pas à l'enterrement, qu'il la détestait pour l'avoir abandonné, qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir connu et qu'elle n'était plus rien a ses yeux.

**Fin du Flash-Back.**

Alors que Tom pensait a son Angela, il posa sa main sur la moitié de pendentif qu'il ne s'était jamais résolut a jeter…

-Serpentard.

--

Voici mon deuxième chapitre qui est un peu plus long que le précédent.

Donnez moi votre avis par une petite review

Bonne journée

Chunty


End file.
